Switching power supplies often utilize inductive elements as energy storage elements to translate input power supply voltages to output power supply voltages, which are different from the input power supply voltages. As such, an inductive element in a switching power supply typically operates with a current increasing phase and a current decreasing phase, thereby resulting in an inductor current that is not constant. As a result, the inductor current may have a constant DC current and a varying AC current, which is commonly called a ripple current. The DC current is desirable and is required to provide power to a load from the switching power supply. The ripple current is typically undesirable and may be problematic for the load. Thus, there is a need for a switching power supply that minimizes the ripple current, mitigates effects of the ripple current, or both.